Jueves
by Happy Wonka's Chocolate
Summary: AU / Songfic / "De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras , yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista. Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar"


**Jueves**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Este manga/anime, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a Hidekaz Himaruya, su respectivo autor.

**Notas de la autora:**

El chocolate Wonka feliz al habla /o/ (?) Para todos aquellos que les guste la pareja de España/Fem!Romano (Sí, porque es un genderbender).

**España: ****Antonio Fernández Carriedo**

**Fem!Romano: ****Isabella Vargas**

Peeeeeero, ante todo, va dedicado a una personita a la que askldfjlasj amodoro muchísimo:

Sí, Mary, tú que estás leyendo esto sabes que es sólo para ti

* * *

Siempre que sus ojos observaban con tanto detenimiento algo, sus cuatro sentidos restantes comenzaban a funcionar en sincronización perfecta.

El tren bala que se acercaba semejaba el vuelo de una gran ave de metal, que despliega sus enormes alas y, con un batir de las mismas, produce el revoloteo de los papeles sobre las manos de un hombre anciano a tres metros de distancia.

Sonidos. Realmente la ponía de malas el chirrido de los frenos contra los andenes metálicos, ¡y qué decir de las operadoras anunciando la nueva parada! El murmullo de mujeres chismosas acercándose a la primera puerta que se habría:

"_¿Podéis creéroslo? ¡Y él le había llevado rosas a la oficina, antes de descubrir que su esposa lo engañaba con ese tío tan majo!" _

"_Pues si era tan 'majo' como estáis diciendo, era mejor que el mismo marido, ¿a qué sí?" _

"_Vale, vale. Tenéis razón ustedes dos. Después de todo, su esposo no molaba mucho que digamos"_

"_¡Qué va! Lucía ha hecho perfectamente bien" _

La charla terminó en duras críticas, risotadas estruendosas y un par de palabras coloquiales más que, lastimosamente, nuestra dama italiana no comprendía del todo bien. Hablaba castellano, claro que sí; pero no era muy buena utilizando "terminología vulgar".

Una pequeña hoja rozó suavemente su mejilla. Gracias a Dios, sin producir ningún corte con sus bordes o quien sabe que otra cosa. Mas la sensación se mantuvo latente sobre su piel. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió la delicadeza acariciándola?

Ah… Era verdad. Nunca fue buena con los hombres, sin mencionar uno que otro encuentro casual y bienaventurado directo a una noche de sexo en un motel. Necesidades humanas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro repleto de molestia. Dio un paso, sin percatarse que aquel fino y refrescante aroma de _"__Acqua Di Gio" _anunciaba la llegada de ese _alguien _especial, al que muy pocas veces trataba de observar directamente a los ojos. Y, pese a todo esto, todavía juraría reconocer el olor de ese perfume a kilómetros en la distancia.

Vaya ironía…

"_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**__**  
**__**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**__**  
**__**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**__**  
**__**Y preguntarte quién eres"**_

— ¡Eh, Isa!

La nombrada dio un notorio respingo que provocó el que su nariz terminara hundida dentro de las páginas de su revista. Oh no… No, no, NO. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que esto le estuviera sucediendo a ella? ELLA. Que se encontraba con el cabello hecho un desastre, el esmalte de tres uñas carcomido, las pestañas mal rizadas y su cabeza pensando en nubes rosadas que enviaban corazones hechos de fresas cada vez que esta persona abría la boca, para dirigirle la palabra.

— Vamos, tía. ¿Acaso no vas a saludar a un compañero de trabajo?

**Nombre:** Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

**Nacionalidad: **Español.

**Edad: **25 años.

**Status 1: **Compañero de trabajo en la perfumería.

**Status 2: **El hombre que toda chica desearía tener.

— A-Ah… Sólo eres tú.

La rojiza nariz de Isabella asomó entre los colores de la revista. Por instinto, desvió levemente la mirada hacia la izquierda y la mano derecha, sobre su cabeza, acomodaba la cinta amarilla que traía. A ver si eso mejoraba (Aunque fuera en lo más mínimo) su atroz aspecto físico del día.

— Vaya forma de saludar.

Aparentemente, un comentario seco y rudo, como todos los que un hombre podría lanzar si recibía una respuesta como aquella. Sin embargo, la sonrisa ladina del castaño, junto con la mirada tranquilizadora con la que observaba fijamente a la más baja, podían destruir cualquier hipótesis relacionada.

— Bien, ¡creo que tienes un asiento que ocupar antes de que alguien te lo robe!

Sin mucho preámbulo, Antonio se encontraba cediéndole su sitio a la italiana con una suave sonrisa del rostro. Recogió su guitarra, el maletín café y su chaqueta de cuero, para luego retirarse al extremo derecho del vagón, sujetándose de las barandillas sobre su cabeza, justo frente a la puerta y ojos de la menor.

— Grazie…

_**"Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**__**  
**__**Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.**__**  
**__**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**__**  
**__**Se inundan mis pupilas."**__**  
**_

Isabella se dio el trabajo de alisar suavemente los pliegues de su falda (Igualmente amarilla) con ambas manos. El bolso, que colgaba de su hombro derecho, no tuvo ni la más mínima intención de moverse para aquel momento.

Tomó asiento, con la mirada fija en el blanco bordado de pequeñas flores con cuatro pétalos sobre la tela de su prenda favorita. Un segundo, dos, tres… Había pasado medio minuto y sus orbes avellana fueron dirigidos al _punto específico _en el cual, si fuera un poco menos tímida y más brillantes con sus ideas, debieron estar desde un principio.

Aquel preciso momento, Antonio llevaba una mano para cubrir su boca. Bostezó profundamente, produciendo que una cristalina lágrima casi se derramara por el borde de sus ojos. Al final, frotó ambos con los nudillos.

Con todo ello, la chica realmente se preguntaba si debía disfrutar el enternecedor espectáculo privado para sus ojos, o quizá preocuparse de que ese atolondrado español fuera a quedarse dormido en ese mismo sitio.

Sea lo que sea, y cualquier conclusión que llegara a tomar, fue inevitable el brillo adquirido en la clara profundidad color miel que reflejaba la alta y bronceada figura de Antonio.

"_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**__**  
**__**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**__**  
**__**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**__**  
**__**Y me pongo a temblar**__**"**_

Sería una completa idiota si se dignaba en permanecer por casi dos minutos observándolo.

… Definitivamente, era una maldita imbécil.

Cosa que por extraño que parezca, acababa de darse cuenta en preciso instante en que /él/ volteó en rostro en su dirección y ladeando la cabeza, se mantuvo mirándola con cierto deje de extrañeza.

— E-E-Espera… ¿Q-QUÉ?

Isabella tartamudeó para sí misma. Llevó las manos a sus rojizas mejillas y, en un acto realmente estúpido, terminó por golpearlas aún con más fuerza para espabilar de una vez por todas. Claro que, sin dejar de murmurar palabras sin sentido en voz baja.

— ¡¿Qué estás mirando, Carriedo?! ¡Detente en este instante!

La distancia entre ambos no era demasiada y la poca cantidad de gente en esa zona del tren bala ayudaron a que las palabras alcanzaran los oídos ajenos, rápidas y concisas.

Antonio negó despacio al suspirar con cierto desgano, pero con esas dignas sonrisas que tomaban lugar en sus labios tan bien. Le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta, produciendo en la italiana una reacción de: "¡Voy a cerrar mis malditos ojos para no ver todas las estupideces que haces!"

Apartó su mirada disimuladamente, volviéndose en dirección al cristal de la puerta y la relajante oscuridad del túnel por el que, constantemente, atraviesan todos estos medios de transporte. Producía cierta sensación de frío, como para erizarte la piel, ablandar el serio semblante en un rostro tan hermoso como el de una dama sureña y relajar agitados latidos del corazón.

_**"Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**__**  
**__**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**__**  
**__**De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**__**  
**__**Va y viene el silencio"**_

_{ Volverán las oscuras golondrinas_

_en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar,_

_y, otra vez, con el ala a sus cristales_

_jugando llamarán;_

_pero aquéllas que el vuelo refrenaban_

_tu hermosura y mi dicha al contemplar,_

_aquéllas que aprendieron nuestros nombres..._

_ésas... ¡no volverán!_

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer__ }_

De pronto recordó Isabella, aquella tan conocida poesía que su madre solía recitarles cuando apenas habían arribado a Madrid. Y su silencio reinó en el ambiente, sereno como agua del río que fluye a fin al destinado recorrido entre piedra y piedra. Sus labios no se molestaron en dibujar la triste sonrisa que pretendían.

¿Qué más daba ya?

Bécquer jamás podría cambiar los dolorosamente exquisitos versos plasmados en sus hojas de papel durante un día de inspiración.

Y para ella quedaba la única opción que se le ocurría… Arrugar la hoja garabateada, con el mismo poema, que traía en el bolsillo de la cartera… _¡Y que no volviera jamás!_

_**"De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**__**  
**__**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**__**  
**__**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**__**  
**__**Y me pongo a temblar"**_

"_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**__**  
**__**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**__**  
**__**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**__**  
**__**Y me quiero morir"**_

¿El por qué?

Tenía una mejor idea. ¡Un enormemente espectacular plan!

Qué se desarrollaría si sus cuerdas vocales no se atrofiaban ese preciso momento.

Vamos, Isabella. Lo has planeado durante más de tres meses. Noches en vela preparándote para esto. Y ahora, que la hora de la verdad ha llegado, lo único que alcanzaste a realizar fue sujetarte del cilindro metálico a tu lado, con las dos manos, y que él ni siquiera te esté observando…

"_Un poco más…" _

Supo que sus pies se habían separado de la tierra cuando reflexionó acerca de la cercanía que tenía con el mayor.

"_Solamente un poco más…"_

— ¿A-Antonio…?

Argh…

La última oportunidad desperdiciada con un hilo de voz y la pronunciación más fallida, ¡ridícula! de la historia durante todos estos largos años viviendo en España. ¡Nunca fue una maldita tartamuda!

"_Alguien, quién sea, máteme, ¡por favor!"_

_**"Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**__**  
**__**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**__**  
**__**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**__**  
**__**Y elijo este tren"**_

A punto de marcharse, dándose de baja en el campo de batalla, la calidez que pensaba no conocer jamás del modo que deseaba, se volvió algo irreconocible para todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

— Es extraño, ¿sabes? Aparto mi mirada de ti por dos segundos y sé que te extraño más que nunca.

— ¿Y crees que pienso creerme esas tonterías?

Antonio simplemente rió divertido, buscando captar aún más la atención de la italiana mientras le daba una media vuelta, colocándola justo frente a él. Sus ojos se encontraron, produciendo cierto espasmo eléctrico por la columna vertebral de Isabella. Era imposible no desear desaparecer ese preciso instante o ser tragada por la madre Tierra.

Y el español, incluso cuando descifraba todos y cada uno de los pensamientos ajenos, no le permitió apartarse ni un solo milímetro.

— Hay una línea de tren cuya estación está próxima a mi casa por dos bloques. No por media hora caminando. Pero, bueno…

La mano del hombre se deslizó tan sutilmente por el mentón contrario, que la chica apenas y la sintió.

— Tú no tomas ese tren.

_**"Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**__**  
**__**Un día especial este once de marzo.**__**  
**__**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**__**  
**__**Que apaga la luz"**_

Las normalmente pálidas mejillas de Isabella volvieron a encenderse en matices de rosa, aumentando su tinción a un rojo casi carmesí.

— Sigo sin creerte ni una sílaba, tonto.

Según su criterio, lo había pronunciado con su mejor (fuerte y claro) tono de voz. A oídos del castaño, eso no fue más que el ronroneo sobrecogido de una adorable gatita asustada; o será que él tenía tanta imaginación como para verla de esa manera.

Entre las manos del moreno yacían un quinteto de largos y finos dedos. El bonito esmalte de blanco con pequeñas estrellas doradas los hacía aún más llamativos.

Dispuesto a todo para que sus palabras fueran cordialmente aceptadas, depositó un corto beso en el dorso de la suave piel.

A la italiana se le escapó un suspiro delicado, el cual le permitió cerrar los párpados lentamente, disfrutando del contacto tan tibio sobre su mano.

_**"Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**__**  
**__**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**__**  
**__**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**__**  
**__**El último soplo de mi corazón"**_

Sabían que el tren acababa de detener su marcha. La nueva estación se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia entre la puerta automática y las frías baldosas blancas que cubrían el área donde nuevas personas esperaban abordar.

Lento y pausado, poco a poco, ambas manos libres fueron ascendiendo a través del rostro sorprendido (Pero preparado) del español. Para cuando se detuvieron, justo en los pómulos resaltados, Isabella se encontraba regalándole tres dulces besos pausados, distribuidos simétricamente por todo el largo de los labios ajenos.

— Te amo, Isa…

Murmuró él, siendo portador de la sonrisa más reconfortante que el pobre corazón italiano pudo apreciar en toda su vida.

— Ti amo anch'io, Antonio.


End file.
